


Too Many Apologies

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Maurice feels bad about disappointing Endora





	Too Many Apologies

**Title:** Too Many Apologies  
**Fandom:** Bewitched  
**Characters:** Endora/Maurice, Samantha  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 749  
**Content notes:** 101\. Apology  
**Summary:** Maurice feels bad about disappointing Endora

**Too Many Apologies**

Endora popped into her home and looked around. “Maurice, are you here?”

There was no answer but then she found a note leaning against a bottle of vermouth.

Endora sighed and opened the note

“My Dearest Endora,

I am afraid I will not be accompanying you to the Witches’ Ball this evening. I have made other plans. I apologize and I will make it up to you as soon as I can.

Maurice”

“Maurice. Maurice.  Really now?” Endora shook her head in disbelief. “What could be so important that you would miss the most important event of the year?”

Endora opened a drawer with the flick of her finger and levitated the note into it. She flicked her finger again to close the drawer.

“I may as well get ready. Samantha and I can go on our own. If Durwood gives her any guff, I will just turn him into a potted fern.”  Endora popped out of the room and went to get ready upstairs.

Maurice dressed in a tuxedo appeared suddenly. He was holding his hat and gloves. He went over to where he had left the note and it was gone. He looked in the waste paper basked ant it was empty. Finally, he looked in the drawer of the console table.

As he opened the drawer, he was amazed to see every note he had ever written Endora. He sighed at seeing how many times he had disappointed her. There were so many apologies for not being with her and choosing to do the wrong thing instead.

Maurice shut the drawer and sat down in the arm chair. He had to find a way to make it up to Endora for being such a fool. No apology written or spoken will be enough this time.

Maurice thought that a gift might make it better. It had to be something she loved more than anything. Maurice racked his brain but the only thing he could think of was Samantha.

Maurice heard her coming downstairs and disappeared again.

Endora made herself a drink and checked her makeup in the mirror above the console table. She finished her drink and popped out.

At Samantha’s house, Maurice was sitting on the sofa with Samantha. He had come to ask her for advice.

“Daddy, you just have to stop letting her down.” Samantha scowled. “What is more important than spending time with her anyway?”

Maurice hung his head in shame. “I was going to go to the casino in Las Vegas.”

“You would rather gamble than take mother to the Witches’ Ball?” Samantha shook her head. “Daddy, I’m disappointed in you now.”

“I apologize, my dear girl, but you mother and I have never been well as compatible as you might think“

“Well… you must have been at one time because here is sit as the proof.” Samantha wiggled her nose and two glasses of champagne appeared on the coffee table.

“Thank you Samantha. I was getting a little parched.” Maurice levitated a glass to his hand and smiled at his daughter.

“Mother should be here any moment. Take her to the ball, Daddy. Time with you is all she really wants. I know that you two still love each other. It’s in your eyes every time you look at each other.”

“You are such a wise girl. I think you must get that from your mother.” Maurice leaned over and gave Samantha a peck on the cheek.

Samantha wiggled her nose and disappeared.

Endora popped in and glared at Maurice. “You’re dressed. I didn’t think you were going to the ball.”

“I wasn’t but our daughter talked me into it.” Maurice handed Endora the other glass of champagne. “We did a good job with her, didn’t we?”

“Yes.” Endora took a sip of the champagne. “Except for that mortal she married she turned out perfectly.”

Maurice offered his arm to Endora. “Shall we go my dear?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Samantha?” Endora looked over towards the stairs.

“She will come along when she is ready. Come, I want to walk in with the most beautiful woman at the ball.”

Endora kissed him on the cheek. “You are so full of…”

Maurice snapped his fingers and they disappeared before Endora could finish that thought.

Samantha came down the stairs dressed for the ball into an empty room. She threw up her hands. “They left me!”

She popped out of the room and off to catch up with them at the Witches’ Ball.


End file.
